Wolff Whipped
Wolff Whipped is an American adult film co-produced by Can-Am Productions and Mark Wolff Productions on October 16, 2001http://ropemall.com/wolff-whipped-dvd.html?___SID=U, created and directed by Ron Sexton, and was released in the same year. The film stars Mark Wolff, Magnus, and Rico. It is one of many sources of Gachimuchi videos. Synopsis 'Can-Am Productions Synopsis' Mark Wolff brought us two new discoveries for his latest muscle pounding romp. Magnus is a cocky, beefy Canadian that makes us want to submit the minute he smiles. Rico is a darkly handsome Latin bodybuilder that just drips with smoldering sex appeal. With so much muscle and ego in one room, you can be sure there's hot domination/submission action ahead. No one in this group will go down easy. In fact, a lot of the action in both matches is like an "old school" primer of surfboards, Nelsons, Camel Clutches, arm bars, bear hugs, choke holds, forearm slams, ankle and wrist twists, arm and leg stretches, leg scissors, neck scissors, chin locks, and tests of strength. Whew! But these two sexy super matches are loaded with plenty of nasty action, too. Rico is first up and ready to unleash his strength all over Mark. But Mark didn't become a Can-Am superstar by being a push over. They both play by the rules for most of round one, as they build up a sweat with vein popping, muscle pumping holds. Rico is feisty by nature, but he doesn't get mean until Mark strips off his crotch enhancing briefs and tries to make Rico eat the sweaty shorts. That stirs up Rico's macho instincts, and Mark's balls are the perfect target. Then it's a free-for-all until the action hits the oil pit where Rico's macho pride takes a real beating. Mark works up his victory load in the pit, while Rico soothes his muscles in the shower and beats that big Latin dick off. Next up is the very animated Magnus - the kind of guy you can imagine saying, "I'm gonna open up a can of whoop ass on you!" He's more of a challenge for Mark, but that very pretty body still gets stretched out - a lot. This match is nasty from beginning to end, because Magnus knows Mark has more experience. Therefore he relies on a lot of ball kicks, ball jabs, and ball brutality. Then he discovers he can use his shorts to strangle and choke, and he's like a kid with a new toy. Is Mark so cocky from his match one win, that he's underestimated Magnus? You'll have to watch to find out who gets whipped, but you get two more cum gushing jack-offs for your patience! Film cover description in the back Mark Wolff brings us two new discoveries for his latest muscle pounding romp. Magnus is a cocky, beefy Canadian that makes you want to submit the minute he smiles. Rico is a darkly handsome Latin bodybuilder that just drips with smoldering sex appeal. With so much muscle and ego in one room, you can be sure there's hot domination/submission action ahead. In fact, a lot of the action in both matches is like an "old school" primer of surfboards, Nelsons, Camel Clutches, arm bars, bear hugs, choke holds, forearm slams, ankle and wrist twists, arm and leg stretches, leg scis-sors, neck scissors, chin locks, and tests of strength. Whew! But these two sexy super matches are loaded with plenty of nasty action, too. Rico is first up and ready to unleash his strength all over Mark. They both build up a sweat with vein popping, muscle pumping holds. It's a free-for-all until the action hits the oil pit where Rico's macho pride takes a real beating. Mark works up a victory load in the pit, while Rico soothes his muscles in the shower and beats that big Latin dick off. Next up is the very animated Magnus who relies on a lot of ball kicks, ball jabs, and ball brutality to counter Mark's superior wrestling skills. Is Mark so cocky that he's underestimated Magnus? Count on two more cum gushing jack-offs for your patience. Whip it out! Gallery IMG_4259.JPG|Mark and Magnus. See also * Wolff's World, for Philippe Nicolas, Jirka Kalvoda, and Jarda Kolar wrestling against Mark Wolff. * Lords of the Lockerroom, for Mark Wolff's confrontation with Billy Herrington and Van Darkholme. References Category:Sources Category:Wrestling Series Category:Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling